Killing Me Sweetly
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Well okay my summary doesn't actually fit in here so I put it on the first chapter if you want to look at it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Though I wish I did so I could keep some of them hostage! Though I do own Damon! Mwahahaha XD Please read!


**Well here's my new story! I hope you like it! And yes I am actually going to update this one!**

**Summary: Bella doesn't know what to make of her life anymore. She doesn't understand how something could be so good one second and the next is hell. She wants a home and has to travel across states to find that what she was looking for all along was love. To be understood and to be loved unconditionally. Bella gets more than she dared to even wish for; family, friends, and a man that she can't help but want to love.**

"Baby what's wrong?" Jason pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Shhh, shhh sweetheart everything's going to be okay."

_Yes, everything's going to be okay._ Taking a deep breath I whispered, "It's silly really. I got scared being alone in the house." Pulling away, he stared at my face. _Please, please see the truth! I'm hurt, please look at me and understand. Can you not look at me and see that something's different?_ "I'm fine."

Jason looked pissed. "You called me home from work because you were scared? Scared of being alone in a house? Damn it Isabella! You're a seventeen-year-old girl! You're old enough to deal with this yourself!" He spat.

Wincing, I nodded my head. _But I'm not old enough to deal with this myself! I need you!_

" Bella," Jason lifted his hand as if to strike me than gently caressed my cheek. "You know I love you and would give my life for you-" Jason's voice hardened. His hand had fallen to my forearm and was squeezing tightly. "But I can't come home from the station to deal with your fucking problems! Go see a shrink or something to tell all your shit to!"

With that he grabbed his car keys and before I knew it he was driving away.

He was driving out of my life and into the woman's he's been screwing for the past four months.

I needed to leave! I needed to get out of this house. The tears wouldn't stop coming, they streamed down my face and ruining my tank top.

Grabbing the phone off the couch I tried to dial Renee's number. But my hands kept on shaking. In truth my whole body was shaking from my sobs. Throwing the damn phone on the ground, I scrambled up the stairs and into Jason's room. The room... memories that all happened in this cursed room flashed through my head at lightening speed. Taking a deep breath, I took another step into the room and then I exahaled. _It's okay, it's just a room_. I searched the room but couldn't find it. I had a killer headache and something was ringing! God knows what!

_Ringing? Oh! My phone!_ I fished my cell out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I croaked. My voice was soar from screaming and the tears had finally stopped but I had the hiccups. Every time I hiccupped my stomach wrenched and I would feel like I was going to throw up.

"Bella you are seventeen! You are not aloud to drink!"

"Mom I haven't been drinking!" Renee, the worst mother on the planet, but I needed her right now. I needed my mother and I would have to deal with her bullshit for now.

"I was young once too, you know! I know what a hangover sounds like and I know you've been sleeping at that boy, Jason's house! You're such a slut!" Renee practically screeched in my ear.

From the other end of the phone I could hear Phil's voice asking if that was me and if it was, to invite me over for dinner. I loved Phil! He was like a second father to me! He was my soccer team's team mom four years back, when my actual mom opted out and he was only dating Renee at the time. He truly thought of me as his daughter and I knew he would always be there for me just like Charlie.

"Mom," I yelled over her. The woman would not shut up! "Can you put Phil on the phone?"

"I will not put Phil on the phone after you yelled at me like that! You can forget it, you little-" Her voice was cut off, thank god.

"Hey hon! What's up? I haven't seen you this past week." Phil sounded a little hurt by that.

"I know and I'm really sorry about that too! It's just that it has been... um hectic over here."

"Bella is there something the matter? Did that boy hurt you?" he demanded.

"Yes, I mean no, I don't know what I mean! Jason and I... If it isn't too much to ask, can I come home? Please? I don't want to inconvenience you-" I pleaded.

"Nonsense Bella! This is your home! You're always welcome here! I've really missed you! It would be great to have you back! So, you coming home for dinner? I made my specialty!"

Forcing out a laugh, I don't know how this could feel so normal. How life could go on when something that shattered my whole world happened a mere hour ago.

"So you ordered pizza?"

**Well there you have it! Leave a comment if you want to! Oh and advice would help and any ideas you have for the story I wouldn't mind hearing too! **


End file.
